ELENA
by iHeart1202
Summary: Damon and Stefan Salvatore are the two sons of a very wealthy family. Damon is all work, while Stefan is all play. Elena Gilbert is an awkward daughter of the household chauffeur, who has been infatuated with Stefan all her life, but whom Stefan hardly notices. She leaves for Paris and returns a beautiful woman. Upon her return Elena struggles to choose between brothers. #Delenafic
1. Chapter 1

**Elena**

Ch.1

In the year of 1995 in the land of Virginia stood a mansion of great history. The mansion itself held grand halls, spiral staircases, three pools, a courtyard, a large rose garden, two tennis courts, one inside and one outside. It also housed one of the largest 10 car garages within miles, and held an innumerable amount of wealth in timeless vehicles. This home in particular, belonged to the Salvatore estate and had been there since 1912. There were servants for every acre, gardeners, florists, chefs, and valets. Apart from this the house itself stood alone in breathtaking majesty created with Corinthian columns of glimmering alabaster stone, and built from imported materials all the way from Italy. It stood, majestic, and immovable as strong as the name itself.

The home belonged to the Salvatore's and was currently occupied by the head of the household Giuseppe, his wife Laura, and their two sons Damon and Stefan. This home was a beacon of timeless tranquility and stood for the wealth and power of their legacy. Giuseppe, having been a steel tycoon of his own business in technology yearned to pass on the family business to his two talented sons. Since both were to have a part of this inheritance, both were given a position within the company from the age of 16. Both were hard workers but dedicated in their own ways. His eldest, Damon Salvatore had a strong will, and worked hard to please his father in business and in life while his younger brother, Stefan, seemed to lack interest in the matter entirely. His time was usually spent procrastinating in his particular position. Instead he could be found in games of chance, lacrosse, and partying with the paupers of society. However selfish Stefan's ambitions may have seemed to Damon, their father favorited him above all else. He loved Stefan, for he reminded him of a much simpler time in his own adolescence. Stefan, although spoiled, was very charming and friendly to all. He would be the socialite of any evening, while Damon sunk into the shadows. Glad to have time for his rise to power.

Mrs. Laura Salvatore was known for her social events of the season within the small town of Mystic Falls. Next to the Mayor she had the best turn out for miles, and her fundraisers always supported a good cause. It seemed everyone in town would benefit from such an occasion. Stefan saw them as another reason to sustain the life that he had grown accustomed, while Damon thrived on building up his connections within the companies he came into contact with.

Among the servants within the family lived a household chauffeur Grayson Gilbert. He and his family resided above the 10-car garage in a private apartment suite. No other servants on the property had this luxury. Grayson was held in high esteem by the Salvatore's, and was paid handsomely for his services. His children Elena and Jeremy had grown up on the estate with the two brothers, and had grown close over the years. Jeremy, now 15 years of age, was thriving in his sports accomplishments, while Elena was an awkward single maid of eighteen. Most days she assisted Grayson with the upkeep of the models while her real interest resided in the house on the hill.

Although never receiving an invitation Elena would always climb the tree that overlooked the courtyard where the parties took place. Her eyes would intently watch the younger Salvatore brother. Even though she was sure Stefan had never once noticed her, her infatuation for him had grown over the years. She studied him from afar with all of his dates, and imagined that they were her.

On one particular summer night, Mrs. Salvatore had given a celebration for the fourth of July. The entire town had turned up for the ceremony it seemed, and Elena found herself climbing the familiar tree that looked out across the courtyard. Her eyes studied the crowds as she looked for the object of her affection.

He stood by the champagne fountain, making a redheaded beauty laugh. She saw his hand reach out to graze her cheek, and nearly felt his fingertips on her skin. She sighed, knowing what was to come next. He would whisper in her ear, and then make his way to the drinks station. He would then proceed to put two champagne flutes into his back pockets, careful to hide them with the length of his pleated jacket. Then he would grab a fancy bottle, newly opened, and sneak to the rose garden. What he would do with his dates there, Elena could only imagine. She had visions of them dancing, and gazing into each other's eyes; of forbidden romances, and long sweaty nights. On this particular night however she was caught red handed.

"Elena! Get down from that tree this instant!" Came Grayson's overpowering voice.

"Dad…" Elena whined from the tree as Stefan slipped away with his date. She sighed in frustration and began climbing down the tree. The show was over with anyways.

She set her feet on the cobblestone path and began walking towards the garage where her father was waiting. Grayson seemed very upset with her, his brown eyes piercing hers, and his long lengthy stature looming over her. He seemed older than his forty-five years, but Elena thought it was because of the loss of her mother so early in their lives. She had died giving birth to her youngest brother Jeremy, and Elena knew her father had never really recovered. She also knew because of this, he was overprotective of her to a fault. Elena hated fighting with her father, but since he had discovered her obsession with the younger Salvatore brother, fighting had become an everyday occurrence.

"You are too young and vibrant to spend your time looking at parties from afar Elena." He said sounding concerned. "You should be out living it. Elena, you just graduated from High School. You deserve to live your life, and be happy."

"But I am happy, "she stated looking towards the ground, her eyes never meeting her father's. "I don't mind dreaming. At least in my dreams I can never be harmed."

Grayson sighed with a lonesome understanding. After Elena's mother had passed she had always told him that she felt a part of her was missing. He suspected that this new obsession with Stefan had just been a coping mechanism designed to keep Elena's thoughts at bay.

"Look, Jeremy will be spending the summer at camp. You can't be here by yourself. You need to find new hobbies, new interests. Elena I want you to find something you want to live for."

"Ive already found something to live for."

"Living for a boy who doesn't know you exist is not living Elena." He said sternly, causing Elena's breath to catch and her eyes to swell with tears.

"How do you know…?" She asked

"Because I know unrequited love when I see it, and it can only hurt you."

Elena grew quiet, and her thoughts of being happy with Stefan slowly dwindled.

"What would you have me do father?" she asked, not truly expecting an answer.

"I want you to go to Paris. I've found a summer program there were you can study photography. I've already paid for it, and your bus to the airport leaves tomorrow morning." Grayson said. Coming closer to Elena, he lifted her chin up with his hand so she could look into his eyes. "This is the life I want for you. This is what I want you to have."

Elena's tears came then in slow streams down her cheeks. Turning her head away she said, "No! I won't go. I can't leave him."

"Oh you can and you will. I will not have my daughter waste her years on a spoiled silver spooned brat. You are going to Paris and that's final."

Grayson dismissed her and left up the stairs to their apartment above the garage. Elena stood holding herself. Her blue summer dress blew softly in the wind, and she found her heart distraught at the thought of leaving. Her thoughts drifted to Stefan, and of her never saying goodbye. She made up her mind then and there that tonight would be different.

Picking up her skirts, her feet fled towards the house on the hill with one ambition: to see Stefan.

She made up her mind to tell him everything. To confess the true desires of her heart. Knowing they had grown up together just might be what she needed to help him understand where her infatuation began. She would tell him about the kindness he'd shown her even when others dismissed her, and how he had made her laugh on more than one occasion. She would explain that the laughter had turned into happiness in her heart and that she had slowly fallen in love with him. How she never wanted to stop.

She reached the back doors of the kitchen and passed the many servants scurrying around to serve dinner. She asked where Stefan had gone to, and The Chef's daughter Bonnie answered, "He's just made his way to the indoor pool, but I wouldn't go to see him he's not alone." She warned.

Elena didn't seem to care; she rushed out of the kitchens and headed towards the west wing, where the indoor pool resided. As she reached the outer door her heart thumped in her throat. "This is it," she whispered to herself. Grabbing the knob and turning it, she entered into the steamy room. Coming inside she took in the room before her, a large blue circular pool reached across the space of the room, including a small waterfall, and a Jacuzzi. The water she knew would be warmed, and that explained the steam rising up towards the rafters of the vaulted emerald glass ceiling. She was surprised to realize there was only one person in the pool doing laps. She quickly ducked behind the towel wall that divided the room and grabbed a towel for strength then she shouted out,

"Stefan! Is that you?" She waited in earnest for his reply. Then came the sound of the water sloshing, bare feet hitting the cement, and then a shadow coming towards the towel wall. "No please stop." She said, "I have something to tell you and if you don't let me get this out I'll never be able to say it." The shadow in question stopped moving towards her, and asked in a low tone, "Ok, could you pass me a towel then?" Assuming it was Stefan, she threw the fresh fluffy towel she was holding towards the shadow, and watched as he caught it. Finding her strength she began, "I'm leaving for Paris tomorrow and I don't know when I'll be back. Before I go I just wanted you to know how happy you've made me. Because of you Stefan, I have lived here knowing someone cares for me. If you know nothing else just know someone somewhere is remembering you. Loving you from a distance." Slowly the shadow came closer towards Elena. She gasped as the smoke cleared and her mystery man appeared in front of her.

Elena's hand flew in front of her mouth as she realized her mistake.

It hadn't been Stefan. It was Damon, the oldest Salvatore brother standing before her in only a towel. Elena couldn't stop her gaze as she took in the man before her. His dark black hair slicked back, and his blue eyes piercing hers with droplets of water gliding down his body. She couldn't believe how much he resembled a Greek god in that moment. His muscles looked chiseled and sleek under her gaze. Damon's voice broke the silence; "I can give him the message for you Elena."

"I'm so sorry, please forget about all of this." Elena said as she blushed scarlet and raced towards the door, and flinging it open for escape. She didn't stop running until she reached her apartment above the garage. Little did she know that the man she had left there stood gazing toward her long after she had gone. He couldn't believe that after all their time together Elena had favored his brother over him too, just as his father had. Damon sighed as pain sunk into his heart. For the object of his affection had always been and would always be Elena Gilbert, and now he knew she had never felt the same way about him.

****Authors Note**********

**This story is based on the movie Sabrina (1995). I really loved seeing the dynamic of two brothers fighting over the same girl, and of course it triggered my Delena love, so here it is! I sure hope you enjoy the read. Be good and review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Twenty hours or so later, Elena sat halfway across the world in the city of love with her heart bleeding. She had felt utterly and completely humiliated, and somehow had found herself welcoming the chance to escape. How had she not confirmed first that it was Stefan she was professing to and not his brother Damon?

Ugh, she thought, Damon was so cold. So completely devoid of any human emotion and Elena was sure of it. He'd barely ever spoken to her with the exception of a gradual meeting here and there. Although there was that rainy afternoon…but she had been to terrified to even think about speaking to him, and that had been when they were kids.

Now, Damon had an air about him that was almost primal and it spoke of power, and reserve. Something Elena could never quite understand, and never wanted to. Where as Stefan, Elena believed to be, a wonderful person who was kind and generous to everyone he knew.

Elena sighed in frustration simply thinking about how opposite these two brothers could be, and for once was glad to be rid of the confusion.

Now she sat waiting in a rather luxurious office somewhere in the fashion doors of Paris. Mrs. Salvatore had provided for the trip well, and had made her connections with the fashion department of Vogue. Elena had gone to the building to assist in photography and learn all she could, or so her father said. Now three of the top employees were in a room discussing what to do with her. Right now she simply wanted to sink into the chair she was in and never be seen again. Everywhere she looked were beautiful women in perfect ensembles, and there she sat in a frumpy jumper and jean jacket with her hair in an uncontrollable frizzy state. She'd attempted to look presentable and wear lipstick, but her eyes were still hidden by her black-framed glasses that covered most of her face. Elena liked her look this way. It was dull, and drab and completely safe from others glances. She believed if she could look this way she would drift into the shadows and no one would be able to see her. She knew it to be the only way she could stay safe forever.

A few moments later a woman dressed in a black pantsuit with classic pearls, and a white blouse, came out from the glass doors to speak with Elena. She assumed she was the one in charge since she seemed to have the most authority. The group had finished their discussion, and now it was time for Elena to explain herself.

"Welcome to Vogue Elena you speak no French yes?" The woman asked with a crimson smile.

"No." Elena said hastily. She had never learned French, and had hoped it would not be a problem for them.

"No?" The woman said believing her to be confirming that she could speak the language. French was so confusing.

"Yes. I mean no I don't, I'm sorry could you please ask me again?" Elena said clumsily hoping the woman understood.

Before she knew it, Elena was being whisked away by the main woman's, assistant and drug through the back rooms. The woman continued to speak to her in French and she had no idea of what she was saying. The only word that she could make out was "importante" which she knew meant important. Every room held more and more clothes, shoes, accessories than Elena had ever seen. It was remarkable and bewildering all at once.

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later…<em>

Elena was nervous. It was her very first photo-shoot day, and she felt that everything was going to go wrong. After collecting everything they would need at the office, they made their way to the photo-shoot. Over the last two weeks Elena realized that she was an intern, and her job was to provide everything to the boss's assistant. She would be the go to girl for everything from belts to shoes to shades. It was exciting but confusing all at once. The location they were stationed at was a local fountain within the city. The natural light was exceptional for the photos, and would help to enhance the model's natural beauty while wearing the product. Elena slowly began to realize that the other man along side them was the photographer. He introduced himself as Jean Luke, and he spoke at her in English with a heavy French accent. Arriving at the fountain, he quickly set up with his crew, and Elena did her best to understand what Madame needed from her. Madame was the assistant, and the boss's name she later came to find was Marie. Both of them had set high expectations, and Elena was sure that this was not what she had in mind for a summer in Paris.

The rest of the afternoon soon turned into a completely disaster. Elena had attempted to help provide Madame with a scarf, while another man was yelling at her for the machine. She thought he had meant for her to turn it on, and when she did she soon found it was a fan. The fan blew all the accessories for the shoot to the ground and caused a model to loose her contact lens. Elena then spent thirty minutes looking on the ground for the contact only to accidently step on it. Every crewmember around her sighed when they heard the crunch and Elena's heart sank. She had tried so desperately to do this job right, and now she feared everyone would hate her.

However, her fears were suddenly dashed, when she discovered that Marie was laughing alongside the photographer. She glanced at the scene before her and saw Madame throwing a fit while the other two joked back and forth. Elena, embarrassed, sunk into the shadows, and Marie came up next to her to put an arm through hers.

"Elena, " she said whispering in her ear. "Don't despair about Madame. I tortured her, now she tortures you. Succeed and you'll find someone of your own to torture." She winked at Elena, and sent her home.

Elena was so relieved to find time for herself, and glad she had been provided an apartment of her own to stay in while she was there. It was a modest sized place, full of light and possibilities, and yet empty. Today, Elena found the only thing she wanted to do was to climb under the covers and disappear from the world around her.

She slowly sank into her mattress and heard her phone ring. Instead of getting up, Elena covered herself with the blankets, wrapping herself in warmth and imagining them to be the arms of the one she yearned for. She sighed thinking of Stefan. What would he be doing now? Would he be missing her? Would Damon have told him of their moment in the pool? She blushed as she remembered Damon and his wet masculine form. She shoved the lusty thought away almost immediately knowing she should only be thinking of Stefan.

Elena sighed and glanced across the room. On the far wall hung a bulletin board, empty and waiting for memories to fill it, with only one picture hung front and center. She smiled to herself remembering her first day here. She had gone to her suitcase and pulled out Stefan's senior portrait that she had procured from one of the housemaids. His face was smiling into the camera, and for a moment she had let herself dream that his portrait had come from him. To remember him by. She felt he was truly looking at her through the paper. She had gone across the room taking the picture and had pinned it to the center of the board, her first memento in Paris. Glad to have a familiar face among strangers.

Elena sighed as at the memory and tried to ignore the relentless ringing of the phone beside her. Sitting up she decided to answer it and picked up the receiver. he held in her breath as she said, "Hello?"

"Elena my darling how are you?" came her father's voice.

He was checking in on her she knew, to hear about her lovely adventures in Paris. However all she wanted to do was come home, it had been too long and Stefan was sure to have forgotten all about her.

"I'm sick of Paris. I want to come home. Everyone here thinks I'm a fool." She said, sounding more like a whiny teenager than an adult.

She sighed as she heard her father's disapproval.

"But you've only been there for two weeks. It's hard to believe that every single person in Paris thinks you're a fool."  
>"That's only because I haven't met them all yet." Elena stated glumly, looking across the room.<p>

"Elena, you're being much too hard on yourself. You have to give this new place a chance. What matters the most is that you're away from here—experiencing new things, getting another view of the world, finding new people, new friends, and not constantly thinking about…you know who!"

"But my life without Stefan is a hopeless abyss of misery and despair."

"That's because you haven't had enough time away. It will pass, just give yourself time to adjust."

Elena sighed into the phone saying, "I'm sure you're right Dad. I'll just adjust and my heart will stop bleeding."

Her clipped tone had left Grayson speechless, and he found he didn't know what words to say to comfort her.

"Dad, I have to go, I'll call you again later." Elena said while gazing into the photograph on her board and wishing it would come to life.

"Alright, I love you darling."

"Love you too. Goodbye." Elena said and hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile far away at the Salvatore estate Grayson hung up the phone, and made his way across the grounds to the kitchens for his afternoon tea. He said his hellos to the chef and sat down at the servant's table with his cup. He suddenly felt every servant's eye on him. The florist, the scullery maid, Bonnie, and his good friend Sheila, waited for news of Elena. Sheila had been the head servant to the Salvatore's estate for years. She ran everything from the kitchens to the tennis courts, and kept in close contact with the Salvatore's about their precise wishes.<p>

She was the first to speak. "How is she?"

"She's fine." He said, knowing everyone was listening in.

"She hasn't adjusted completely…"

"She's miserable, I knew it." came Bonnie's reply.

"You shouldn't have sent her." said the florist.

Then Sheila spoke up, "Grayson, maybe it's not my place to tell you this, but when I first came to this country I was lost. I had just had my husband leave me, and a daughter on the way. I was alone, like Elena. I knew no one here, so I picked up and looked for work. I asked God why I was here and cried myself to sleep every night. Grayson, it took me 10 years to stop."

"Well thanks for that Sheila."

"Did she mention Stefan?" asked Bonnie.

Grayson turned to her and stated, "Only that life without him is a 'hopeless abyss of misery and despair.' I believe those where her exact words."

The room collectively sighed as they looked at each other. They knew that Grayson had done the right thing for Elena, but also knew she would be miserable. Grayson had only hoped that Elena's opportunity at being truly happy would not come from the Salvatore's, but from finding herself within the pain. Now only time would tell if he had been right.

***AUTHORS NOTE***

**All rights/privileges go to writers/producers of Sabrina/TVD. No copyright infringement is intended. **

****I know I have a lot of Delena fans out there going...really? Is she this hung up on Stefan? But honestly just remember who I am...I love DELENA and would not write a story where they don't end up together...so just bare with me. You'll love it!**

**Happy reading! Be good and REVIEW! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Another week flew by with Elena going through the motions in Paris. She knew she needed to find a way to fit in to try and make this trip bearable. So she did the only thing she could think of to do, which was cater to everyone's needs around her. She jumped when they called for anything from a hairdryer to a tube of lipstick.

Every day was filled with what seemed an endless supply of demands for her to fill. Today was no exception. Their photo-shoot location at the moment was by another surrounding fountain deep in the city. Art sculptures were displayed to play on the growing culture, while more water was added by means of sprinklers and water hoses. Now, it was Elena's job to make sure the models had towels to dry off with after, or during the shoot. Most of them were in transparent raincoats with little else underneath. She assumed it was for advertising a vogue underwear line, but of course had been too uncomfortable to ask.

The photographer, Jean Luke was giving out demands as often as he drew breath. He wanted the model to raise her hands, then turn her head, and finally lift her leg. He also wanted Elena in and out of the shot to help dry the models. It was exhausting for Elena just running back and forth from the women. She didn't doubt they were weary of his commands as well.

After putting down his camera, Elena took command running to the center model to dry her off. After all, even if it looked warm, she knew the girl must have been freezing under her plastic covering.

Madame yelled for her to return, and she came back behind Jean Luke, kneeling beside him in a crouch in case she needed to go again. She took in a breath ready for another long hour filled with flashes and orders.

"Have a drink with me." Came Jean Luke's voice from behind the camera. She automatically assumed he had been speaking with Madame, or one of the models. That was until he turned his rich brown eyes onto hers. She glanced up at him in shock and pointed to herself, as if to ask 'me?' he simply nodded in approval. She of course consented. No one had befriended her yet in Paris, and although she was learning to enjoy being apart of something important, she found it was becoming a very lonely occupation.

Later that afternoon they found a small café at the corner of a busy street. He ordered them both some white wine, and introduced himself. He explained, in his best English, that he had been a photographer for 10 years, and Elena was mesmerized.

"I love beauty in everything I see. I believe it to be found in anything. A smile, a look, a moment can be beautiful. You simply have to pay attention, and when you do you must capture it. You see this beauty too Elena I have seen it."

"Seen what Jean Luke?"

"No, don't call me Jean Luke, that is my, how do you say, screen name. My real name is Elijah. I came from the Netherlands originally, and then eventually made my way to Paris."

"Oh I see. Elijah, I think that name suits you much better." Elena spoke in quiet approval.

"I think you're name is breathtaking, Elena. Did you know it means bright one? I think it is only fitting for a beauty such as yourself…" he said drifting off.

Elena blushed, remembering the French were very different with boundaries. They were passionate and forthright, something she was not accustomed to being. The rest of their time was easily spent. She found Elijah was a comforting soul and before she knew it they found themselves lost in conversation.

Elena loved how he saw the world in such beauty, and life. Somewhere into the conversation he promised to show her Paris' beauty, explaining he only way to experience it was to go out and live it.

They suddenly found themselves at the restaurant club Prive'. Elena was nervous, but relaxed when she realized that being in a group of people she didn't know could be just as freeing as being by herself. She decided to move to the music with Elijah and got lost in her emotions. Finding herself for the first time and finally taking pleasure in feeling alive. She gave herself over to the joy of dancing, and smiling, finding a new way to live, and loving every minute of it.

Later that evening, after Elijah dropped her by her apartment. She took the napkin she had taken from the club, a token of her night, and pinned it to the board. She hesitated as the napkin drifted next to the portrait of Stefan. Slowly, she unpinned the napkin and covered the lower half of the picture. Deciding, finally, that it was time for a change.

* * *

><p>A world away, Damon Salvatore walked brazenly outside toward the town car. He was almost late for work, and he knew his father wouldn't be pleased with his delay.<p>

"Gilbert," Damon stated handing Grayson his briefcase and reaching into his pocket for his cellular phone.

"Good morning sir," stated Grayson Gilbert, taking Damon's briefcase and opening the door for him.

"Morning." Damon replied curtly, ready to get going. He bent down to enter the car when he heard someone shout out,

"Damon wait! You have a second?" it was Stefan, running out of the door and heading straight toward him.

Damon paused, hating Stefan's annoying sense of timing.

"What do you want Stefan?" he said, throwing the phone into the car and crossing his arms in protest.

"Does it ever occur to you that you have a position at the Salvatore cooperation?"He said noticing Stefan's state of dress. He was decked out in sports wear, ready for a game of Lacrosse. While Damon was wearing a three piece silver suit, with a matching tie.

"Listen, Damon, I've met someone."

"Do you even remember the address of our building? Its 12029 Park Lane."

"Hey!"

"Our offices, along with our father's, are on the 49th floor."

"Listen to me Damon this girl is really something."

Damon sighed continuing to try and ignore his brother's persistence banter. Stefan was in and out of love constantly. He knew he was too, but at least he managed to keep his provocative prospects as one night stands. Always making sure to keep them at arms length for his protection, along with theirs. He also never got involved with a woman who wasn't the soul of discretion. After all, he didn't have time for the press, or a relationship, not with his father breathing down his neck all the time.

"I'm late Stefan, and father's already going to tear me a new one about punctuality. This had better be good."

"Oh it is, this is really somebody I mean I think she could be the one."

"Stefan, you've said that about the last fifteen girls you've drug in and out of our estate. What makes this one any different?"

"She's smart, I mean really smart."

"Smart? Wow! Does she know how to add and everything?" Damon said reaching for the door to the car.

"Listen," Stefan said, ignoring his brother's tactics to try and avoid this conversation. "She's a real woman, she's not a..." Stefan drifted off.

"A prostitute?" Damon embellished, attempting to enrage his brother enough so he could leave.

"She's not a floosy ok? She's a doctor, a pediatrician actually."

"How did you manage to find time to meet a doctor in between all of you're lying around time?" Damon asked sarcastically.

Stefan ignored him and continued on, "I was at some party, and the host's daughter got sick with something and we rushed her in to Mystic Falls General, and she was the attending on duty and we hit it off."

"How'd the sick kid make out?" Damon asked, knowing his brother would never have even considered looking into it.

"Listen Damon, I'm not kidding." Stefan said overlooking Damon's remarks, "I've invited her over for dinner Friday night and I want Dad to like her. Can you just make me look good?"

Damon stopped to stare at Stefan. How on earth was he supposed to make a gambling, procrastinating, lush of a man look good?

Stefan, sensing the long pause continued trying to urge his brother, "I know I look good, but I mean try to make me sound good, tell her my accomplishments, my qualities. Make something up…lie ok?"

Damon scoffed, but nodded knowing he would try to do this for his brother, as long as he would let him leave.

"She says her parents know you." Stefan added.

"What's her name?" Damon's ears perked up at that, while he noticed their mother coming out of the door and walking towards them.

"Forbes. Caroline Forbes."

"As in Forbes magazine Forbes?" Damon said in disbelief. Jesus could his brother be thick or what?

"Forbes, I don't know…"Stefan stammered off.

"There are my two boys, although only one who works for a living." Said Laura coming towards them in a stunning blue dress and matching scarf set.

"Damon, I'm going to need to catch a ride with you to the office. Seems your father needs me for a business luncheon with the council."

"Of course mother," Damon said leaning in to kiss her cheek, and dismissing Stefan, making his way to the other side of the car. He'd heard enough from Stefan for one day.

"Hello green eyes," said Laura leaning in to embrace Stefan before getting into the car.

"Have a good lunch mother, see you later Damon. Remember what we discussed." Stefan said before promptly making his way towards the house.

Damon told Grayson to drive, and they took off down the road.

Later Damon announced to his mother, "Guess what? Stefan is taking out Bill Forbes daughter."

"Well that's interesting," said Laura, catching on to Damon's general meaning. She knew her son, and his past history with women. She really didn't have much confidence in any particular union Stefan was in to begin with.

Damon quickly pulled out the car phone and dialed. If Stefan was going to be dating the heir of the Forbes industry he was going to find some positive way of using it.

"Sir?" Came Matthew Donovan's voice, he was Damon's assistant and more than capable of doing Damon's dirty work. "Donovan, I need you to start buying up Forbes stocks. Not so fast that anyone would notice. That's all." Damon hung up the phone and looked at his mother.

"I hope she doesn't look like Bill." Said his mother.

The weekly plans for Stefan went on as arranged, and Damon soon found himself meeting the infamous Caroline Forbes. She was beautiful, a blonde bombshell, and for once Damon felt confident in his brother's decision. Not only did he think his brother might have actually trapped someone into liking him, but it might also work out for the benefit of the company. Damon was all about the success of Salvatore Industries, especially if it meant him coming out smelling like a rose in front of his father.

Giuseppe entered the study room where Stefan and Caroline waited, taking Caroline's hand he exclaimed, "For once your father didn't lie. You are absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you Mr. Salvatore." Caroline replied shaking his hand.

"This is my brother Damon." said Stefan gesturing towards him. Caroline held out her hand and Damon lifted it to his lips for a kiss.

"Pleasure." he said looking into her eyes.

"My father's spoken highly of you, and of you Mr. Salvatore." Caroline stated taking back her hand and placing it around Stefan's waist.

"That's very generous of him." said Giuseppe, unwilling to believe anyone would praise Damon for his worn-out abilities.

"I understand you are a physician at Mystic Falls General," said Laura approaching Caroline as well and attempting to steer the conversation away from Damon. She knew Giuseppe's favor of Stefan, and she tried to spare him whenever she could.

"No, Stefan made that up." She said in jest causing everyone in the room to erupt in nervous laughter.

"Caroline is the new resident physician of Pediatrics." Interjected Stefan towards his family, "She just got promoted last week," he claimed, bragging and grabbing her waist to pull her in for a quick smooch. "And I told her the hospital could count on us for a small contribution of a million dollars."

"Stefan." Laura said in a warning tone. She couldn't believe he would be giving away the family money so freely.

"What a wonderful idea!" said Giuseppe grabbing Stefan's head and kissing his cheeks. "That's my son, always being as generous as his mother."

Stefan laughed, glad to have pleased his father, while Damon tried his best to hide his grimace. He was the one to keep the books after all, and he knew what that would truly cost the company.

Playing along he grabbed Stefan, and held him in a playful headlock stating, "Is he not a world class jackass or what?"

"Damon!" warned his mother.

"What it's a compliment!" cried Damon, releasing his brother, and causing everyone erupt into nervous laughter again. His father glared at him, and Damon grabbed his drink from the mini bar, announcing his departure to dinner. The rest of the family followed in suite, and spent the rest of the evening politely ignoring him.

Later that evening, after dinner, Damon found himself wandering the pathway outside the mansion. Holding his crystal tumbler of bourbon in his hand and sipping on it leisurely as he walked along the courtyard.

He had himself excused from the dinner table, explaining the need to retire early for work in the morning. He, and everyone else had known it had been a lie but had let him go nonetheless. He figured it was just as well; he knew he was irreplaceable to them as long as he did what was expected of him.

He sighed as he passed a familiar tree outside the courtyard grove, and his thoughts drifted to Elena.

He found he missed her presence, and even though it haunted him, he felt like he had replayed her last night at the pool over and over again in his mind until it was obsolete.

Damon had always liked Elena, even when they were kids together. He liked her quiet nature, the way she could see the beauty in life, and in others, even the beauty she saw in his harebrained irresponsible brother.

He took another sip of his bourbon deadening the pain in his heart, remembering her words:

'..._know that someone far away is remembering you. Loving you from a distance._'

And for one fleeting impossible moment, he let himself believe as he leaned against her tree, that those words had been said for him. Only him.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

1 month later…

After her first night at the club, Elena had come to an alarming decision. She could find happiness here, and even though her heart still ached for Stefan, it had begun to fade. Coming to a solitary bench next to her favorite bridge, Elena found herself writing down the events that had transpired since her stay. Most of them heart felt and sad from the distance of her father, and the Salvatore's. She had come to this city to escape something she feared. What she hadn't realized was that it was fear of her life itself. Fear of it changing into something she couldn't foresee.

Elena smiled to herself remembering her first visit to the market. City vendors had lined up alone the roadside with fruits, cheeses, vegetables, and the finest baguettes she could ever imagine. She wanted to take part in the luscious food around her, but found she could not speak. Her self doubt had been prevalent at the time, due to her lack of the native tongue. Just then Marie, just a couple yards away had come to her aide. Waving and smiling they met up together, and continued down the street discussing how Elena was enjoying her stay in Paris.

"Oh its beautiful," she'd replied.

"I've noticed that you and Elijah have become close no?" she asked eagerly.

Elena blushed. She had noticed for quite sometime that Elijah had become attracted to her. She couldn't imagine why, but for some reason instead of getting taken in the moment, she had distanced herself. They still took walks, and enjoyed each other's company but for some unbeknownst reason, she could never forget Stefan. The hope she had in him clung to her.

"Yes, we have become close. He's very kind, makes me laugh, and I enjoy how he sees the world around him."

"Yet something is not right…you are holding back, no?" Declared Marie. She had guided them to a local café, and sat down. She smiled across the table at Elena, and ordered her a cappuccino while she waited for the full story.

"Yes, I'm still finding myself drawn to Stefan."

"Is this the man you've mentioned casually thirty or forty times in passing since you arrived?"

"Yes." Declared Elena, taking a generous sip of her cappuccino and awaiting the judgment she feared would come.

"Hmm I see, this man is your self fulfillment, an illusion to keep you're thoughts of others at bay. I know these kinds of men. After awhile you come to realize that the man himself is not what your mind has made him out to be. You find that the illusion is what you seek, not the man you thought you loved."

She took Elena's hand and held it, making her feel comforted for the first time since being in Paris.

Finally she let herself admit to Marie, what exactly she knew in her heart, "I like the illusion. It keeps me company."

Marie sighed and replied, "Take it from someone who knows Elena. I vied for one man's affections for what seemed a century, and you know what I realized? I needed to find myself. I took long walks, I drank coffee, and I wrote down non-sense in a journal. Then after awhile, I came to find that it was not non-sense. Elena, I found myself in Paris. You will too."

With that she stood, and with a final squeeze to Elena's hand and released it.

"Now it is within you my dear, to find your chapter. To start anew, and claim what you need to discover what's in your heart."

As Marie Rose walked away Elena found her heart hammering in her chest as she came to a new realization. She needed to know herself, and for the first time in a long while, she found the strength within herself to know she could.

* * *

><p>2 months later…<p>

Elena's self discovery over the past two weeks went by in a blur. She came to find that she saw Paris through rose-colored glasses. The city itself had transformed her heart and had given her a joyful gift. Every day she saw the beauty of the city around her. The lights, the music wafting in and out of streets, even the bridges surrounding the city seemed to hold her attention simply by existence. She took pleasure in finding herself getting lost down the winding streets of Paris. Always taking with her a camera, courtesy of Elijah, and a journal. Marie Rose had been right, she had needed time for her. With a little help from her new friends, and a new place she had come to find solace in being alone. Marie had also told her not to be ashamed of her loneliness, for it was only then when she could discover her own desires.

In fact, she came to find that loneliness had given her a freedom she had never known: A life of purpose and strength in her talents as well as her beauty. During the duration of her internship, she had received many tips from Elijah as well as a few models on set. One in particular, Katarina, a dark haired beauty, had given Elena a few tips on her lengthy locks. She explained that she needed to have pride in her natural beauty to maintain the fire within. At the time Elena had blushed and retreated, not wanting to believe that she could possibly possess any form of beauty herself.

However, days passed by and Katarina slowly began breaking down her defenses. Every day she would bring her something new, a hair barrette, a tube of mascara, some eyeliner to frame her eyes, and finally a curling iron to soften and perfect Elena's naturally frizzy curls. Lately, Elena came to find enhancing her features was fulfilling and she surprisingly found her confidence growing from within. At the moment she was dressing for shoots as well as the models. Along with makeup tips Katarina was big on fashion in Paris. Working for Vogue, had its perks of course and Elena was slowly becoming Katarina's new Barbie doll. Everyday she had her trying on a new ensemble. Today was a clinging plumb top with dark pants and high-heeled boots. Along with her shiny curls and smoky eye shadow, Elena was practically transformed. All that was left now were the dark framed glasses she kept on her face. Somewhere inside she had known they would eventually be replaced with contacts, but she could never find it in herself to do so. Her glasses had been her barrier for so long, keeping the world at a distance. As long as she had them, she was protected from the world around her.

* * *

><p>Farther away in a not so unfamiliar town stood Stefan Salvatore in a black tuxedo. However dashing he may appear, he found his apparel was irrelevant to where he stood now in the Pediatrics' wing of Mystic Falls General. He let out a long breath looking across the way in the room before him.<p>

Looking down at his Rolex he noticed it was now nine o'clock and the party would be over by now, dwindling down to oblivion. Stefan sighed as he remembered the night's events.

He had waited most of the night for Caroline to find the perfect dress to wear. Going through her wardrobe had been sexy and fun around six, although her on call duty beeper going off…not so much. He was reluctant to follow her to the hospital, knowing that the page had to mean an emergency of some kind, and he had never been very comfortable around problems he couldn't talk his way out of. Caroline had assured him it wouldn't take too long, and even arrived at the hospital wearing her eveningwear. Three hours later she was rushed into surgery, and had exchanged her floor-length gown for a pair of baby blue scrubs. Stefan held the items as he stayed waiting for her in the lobby, and contemplating why he was still there.

He knew of course, being with Caroline meant having these emergencies. He soon found himself questioning what it actually meant for him to be here. Past girls in his life would have easily been dismissed by now, but there was something about this girl that held his attention. She was sexy, beautiful, and so intelligent and witty in conversation. He found he was never bored around her, and she made him happy. Something he couldn't say he'd felt in quite sometime. Just the sight of her made him smile, and for the first time he wasn't counting the days until he got out. Just as he realized this, Caroline burst through the double wooden doors down the hall. Stefan took in her appearance, her white coat flying behind her, and her scrubs clinging to her curves. Before he knew it, he found himself falling in love.

"Hey," she said looking into Stefan's eyes with concern, "Thank you for waiting. I'm sorry we missed the party."

Stefan smiled and took her hand in his and gently kissing it and looking up into her eyes. "For you I'd wait forever." He said and before he knew it he was on one knee.

Caroline gasped looking into Stefan's green eyes. Her hair pulled back in messy curls on her head and her blue eyes wide in anticipation. His hand held hers and her breath caught in her throat.

"What are you doing?" she said, causing others around them to stop and gaze and what was happening in front of them.

"Caroline, I've never met a woman like you. You're beautiful, smart, and caring. You're everything I've always wanted. The kind of woman I always dreamed of marrying. Caroline Forbes, make me the happiest man in the world. Marry me."

As he kneeled there, he couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. Marriage? He had never even thought of marrying anyone. He had never wanted to, and now here he was on a dirty ER floor, asking for her hand, and waiting anxiously for her reply.

"Yes," was all she said and he swooped her up in his arms, spinning them around and kissing her lips while the room erupted in harmonious applause.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Stefan awoke the next morning the arms of the beautiful fiancé Caroline Forbes. He took a moment to relish in their limbs intertwined, and for a brief moment felt utterly content. Suddenly that moment ended when realization sunk in and it hit him that this was the same woman he would be waking up to the rest of his life. Panic set in and Stefan sat up. He hadn't committed to anything in his life. He was sure he loved the way she had made him feel, and he'd certainly never gone on a knee for anyone before, but what did that mean?

He rose from the bed careful to leave Caroline's sleeping form on the bed and slipped into the bathroom for a quick shower. He needed to find out what to do and fast. If there was any way he could escape the clutches of a lifetime of matrimony he was more than willing.

He rushed through his shower and dressed in a light black polo and khaki pants. He looked in the mirror and decided he needed to do this. He was going to marry Caroline, and it terrified him. Ignoring the sheer terror reeking havoc in his mind he walked briskly down the hallway of the mansion, careful to be extra quiet, and not wake his sleeping future bride…gulp.

As she strode towards the door a servant stopped him in the hallway.

"Master Salvatore, good morning. Here's your daily post." said Sheila, giving Stefan a remarkable smile. She had been delivering the paper to Stefan since he knew how to read, and he loved her for it.

"Thank you," he said as he scanned over the front page. Walking towards the door and reading he suddenly stopped cold in his tracks. The top of the paper read, "Forbes to merge with Salvatore Industries."

"When did this happen?" He asked Sheila behind him. She simply smiled and stated, "Master Damon Salvatore was discussing it with your father last night. Perhaps you should go and have a visit with them at corporate. I'm sure there's much more you need to know." And with that she turned on her heel and left the foyer.

Stefan wasted no time in pleasantries and rushed to his favorite sports car. He was going to have words with his brother, and for once he wasn't afraid to do so.

* * *

><p>Damon Salvatore sat in his three-piece suite and reclined in his office chair. He found himself staring out towards the empty glass windowpane. All he could see was blue sky, and he longed for the freedom it represented. However, today was no ordinary day. Today he would take back his role as CEO of Salvatore Industries, and he knew just how to do it. After the wearisome and lush evening spent with Caroline and Stefan at the Salvatore Estate, it dawned on Damon exactly what needed to be done in order to attain presidency over his brother. He decided, if his father wanted to see generosity and power he would give it to him.<p>

Going to Mr. Bill Forbes had been a gamble. He knew going into the business pitch had been hasty, but then again so was every business transaction he'd been involved in since he was eighteen. Bill had a new tie into his company with the growing establishment of the intranet. Damon knew form other corporations that anything forming technology was growing rapidly. He wanted to be the lead behind that growth. So he simply pitched the idea of merging Salvatore Industries with Forbes. He knew Forbes, which housed a great deal of exceptional journalism, would be looking for new ways to better market their product. It was Damon's intention to have Forbes use Salvatore Industries software to use as a catalyst for a new website, involving many other attempts at making both companies thrive. He explained to Bill that using his connections with his journalism, and the intranet could only grow his company. Bill had of course taken the bait. With Stefan's connections to Caroline, how could he refuse? Now he simply needed to get Daddy dearest on board, and they'd have a billion dollar deal.

Damon smirked as he heard a knocking on his office door. He knew his father must have heard of his new idea, and called for him to enter. He was still apprehensive about his reaction, but he was confident he would eventually see things his way.

However, instead of Giuseppe Salvatore, he saw his little brother instead. Damon was in shock. Stefan never came into the offices anymore. He'd written off Salvatore industries after High School. Even though he currently held an office in the building he'd rarely ever set foot on the property until today. Damon noticed he appeared to be panting and holding a newspaper in his hand. He also seemed very put off about something and Damon swallowed hard as he reached for his decanter. He needed a stiff drink for this conversation.

"I need to speak to you." Stefan stated, striding into his office and slamming the door behind him.

"I'm going into a meeting." Damon declared, standing behind his desk and filling a glass of bourbon.

"It'll wait. When was the last time I came here?" Stefan spat, and Damon looked up into his brothers eyes. He hand stilled as he recognized fear. For the first time in a long time he wanted to help his brother.

"You're right." He said reluctantly and motioned for him to come in.

"I was starting to wonder why I was finally being treated with respect." Spat Stefan as he thrust a newspaper on the top of Damon's wide oak desk. Damon raised his eyebrow at Stefan as his brother pointed a finger over the front page.

"You've been trying to force me into this relationship with Caroline because you want to engineer a merger with Forbes and Salvatore industries."

"Force you? Stefan I'm sure I'll be damned for all the lies I told about you the other night. You begged me to make you look good in front of the folks remember? Any of this ringing any bells?" Stefan stood back in silence and Damon added, "Your silence is deafening Stefan."

Stefan stepped back and bit his lip remembering his speech to Damon about needing him to lie for him. Back then he was head over heels for Caroline, he would have said anything.

"I never meant for this." Stefan declared.

"Make me look good, tell them about my qualities, lie, you said." Damon spat back.

Stefan, knowing Damon was right sunk into the office chair beside him. He exhaled and looked up at Damon. His arms crossed, he looked so controlled, as if he truly belonged there. Stefan had never belonged anywhere, except at social events. No one had ever expected anything of him. Now Caroline was to become his wife, and he didn't know the first thing about taking care of someone else.

"Look Damon," he said brushing a shaking hand through his hero hair, "I'm not ready for this kind of a commitment."

Damon scoffed and moved around the desk to lean in front of it. He crossed his arms and looked down at his brother stating,

"Oh I see she must have asked for an actual wedding ring, and a date."

Stefan continued as though he hadn't heard his brother speak,"I honestly don't know what happened. One minute I was sitting there waiting for her. She was healing children, and I was in a tuxedo. Next I knew I was on one knee and asking her to marry me. Damon, I'm not ready to take care of anyone. I wouldn't know the first thing to do."

"Stefan. Caroline is a millionaire and a doctor she can take care of herself. If I'm not worried you shouldn't be worried."

Stefan contemplated his brother's words and looked out the large windowpane Damon had stared into moments before.

"You don't deserve her, but she seems to love you." Damon said.

"I can't quite get that down, it gets caught in my throat…." Stefan replied in a clipped tone.

"Well get used to it bunny boy."

"So I'm to believe that this merger is just a silver lining." Stefan said turning to look into his brother's eyes once more.

"It's an opportunity." Damon declared, striding towards his brother and stating into his face, "Look at it this way Stef, I'm not going to take myself out of the equation just because you happen to be apart of it. Do you see this software?" Damon gestured to the monitor on the wall behind him displaying the new website designed for Forbes Industries. "The damn idea is fool proof. No one has connections like Forbes does. It will put Salvatore Industries on the map, in a way that father never even dreamed."

"So that's what all of this is, just a ploy to impress father?"

"Don't be obvious Stefan. This isn't just about father. We're on the cusp of the hottest technology in town and everyone knows it. This merger could mean the difference between making or breaking Salvatore Industries."

"Wait a minute Damon, you're talking about my life here."

"I pay for your life Stefan. My life makes your life possible." Damon spat. Relived to finally say it out loud.

"I resent that."

"So do I." Damon grunted, "Look at you. You went to law school and never took the bar. You majored in business school, and I can't get you any where near the office. You study languages you don't speak, instruments you don't play. You have a series of girlfriends you never see more than twice. Do you see a pattern here Stefan?"

"Who are you to lecture me about closeness?" Stefan spat back, "You have a series of one-night stands, and a bottle of inhibition killer to keep you warm at night. Your idea of a long term relationship is a condom from eight grade in your wallet." Stefan said, placing his hands on his hips and pacing across the office floor.

"I don't have time for relationships, I'm too busy running this company." Damon quipped, "You're a grown man Stefan. Finish something." At this Stefan stopped still where he stood and locked eyes with Damon, listening to his final words, "Caroline Forbes is the best thing to ever happen to you, and you told me so yourself."

As the words left his lips Damon felt empowered. He knew how to manipulate Stefan and he was sure he would come to see things his way.

Shortly after Stefan stormed out, declaring that he would indeed be doing what Damon wanted. Under one condition: Caroline was to never know her part in the business deal, and he was to obtain 40% of the profits. Damon reluctantly agreed and sent him on his way. As long as Daddy dearest knew who ran the show, he wouldn't care if Stefan walked away with the whole kit and caboodle. This company was his and nothing was going to come in the way of that, especially a woman.

**************NOTE******************

**Oh man little does Damon know his world is about to be turned upside down by little Ms. Elena Gilbert. I can't wait for the next chapter when she comes home! So excited to write it! Delena coming up!**

**Hope you are enjoying the read, comments/review below. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

_A week later in Paris…_

Elena walked down the street towards the café on the corner. Lately her thoughts had been brimming with ideas of photography. However, today her head was filled with other exciting moments from her previous night. Elijah had finally made a move, and had kissed her. At the moment she couldn't seem to remember where, as they had gotten lost in the city with each other. She seemed to be enjoying the feeling of being lost lately. It had freed her in a way she wasn't anticipating. She also hadn't expected the kiss. It had been warm and inviting, and had thrilled her. Although, she still longed for something more and seemed to know her heart had not been in it. In spite of that Elena had invited Elijah out this morning to join her for breakfast. She felt that even though she wasn't in love with him, he was still a good friend to her and she wanted to keep it that way.

Reaching the café she looked around for him, but noticed he hadn't arrived yet. So she sat at a vacant table outside, and ordered a cappuccino along with a warm roll. As she waited she pulled out her journal along with a new correspondence from her father. Grayson loved to write to her, and they found it was a lot cheaper to write these days then to call. Long distance was beginning to be really very expensive. Tearing the seal, Elena pulled out the letter and began to read sipping on her drink, and pretending she could hear her fathers comforting voice.

_My dearest Elena,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and in good company. I have been meaning to thank you for the letters you send. They fill my heart with warmth as I imagine you thriving and happy once more. I know your time in Paris has been a great triumph for you. Which is why I feel that the news I need to tell you will no longer hinder your happiness. I have known for sometime, but have been reluctant to write. It was not until I received your current letter explaining your new friends, and your passion for life that I chose to tell you. The Salvatore estate has been in a transition of sorts. As of last week, Stefan has become engaged to Caroline Forbes. She's a doctor, wealthy, and a kind sort of girl. You'd like her Elena. At any rate the family has been making proper arrangements, and I wanted to tell you before you heard it from another source. Please do not let this news cause you harm. You are better than him, Elena, you always have been, and you deserve more. I understand the effect this might have on you, but I wish you all the best._

_My affection and love,_

_Grayson_

Finishing the letter Elena felt warm tears slide down her cheeks. Stefan was engaged. Elena's heart sunk with dread. Her hands dropped the letter and panic gripped her heart.

"Elena?" a voice broke into her train of thought. Elijah had arrived, and sunk into a chair next to her.

Her eyes darted to his, and she suddenly lost all sense of consciousness. She found she suddenly needed him, in a desperate way. Wiping her tears she grabbed his arm and before she knew it, had drug him to her loft. Entering her bedroom her lips found his urgently as she tore off his coat. His hands roamed over her body and his lips clung to hers. Her fingers tangled in his hair, and for a brief second she imagined Damon's raven locks. Her mind fought the thought almost instantly. She should be thinking about Stefan. As they sunk down to the bed his hands found her breasts, and her body went rigid. This wasn't right. She was using him, and they both knew it. Elijah pulled away, almost instantly and gracefully held her hand against his chest.

"Elena, I am here but you are somewhere else."

"I'm sorry Elijah. I didn't mean to…"

"No, shhh," he said raising his finger and placing it over her lips.

"What you need to fix, you won't fix in bed, you have to fix it here." He said as his hand went to rest upon her chest, right above her heart. Elena sighed, knowing he had been right.

Weeks passed quickly after Grayson's letter, as Elena's mind had grown determined. She had resolved to forget Stefan, and finally focus on herself. She soon found her loneliness was not something she feared anymore, but a time for her to find strength in herself. She made time for herself by writing in her journal, her abilities in photography, and finally threw away the glasses she had adorned from the very beginning. Contacts she realized were a magical solution. After all she didn't need to hide anymore; there was no reason to.

Elijah and Marie Rose had been her friends and her guides to finding herself, but now it was time to live her own life. She said a tearful goodbye in hopes that they both understood. She needed to gain control again; she needed to face her demons, not run from them.

Paris had been an escape, but now had become a place of safety. However, much she wanted to stay she found she needed to be true to herself. She had a home, and it was calling her back. Writing to her father, she explained that he should expect her back within the week. She was coming back to Mystic Falls, and for the first time felt empowered, instead of afraid as she flew away from her life in Paris, saying goodbye to a life filled with rose colored light.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Mystic falls Damon was tossing and turning in his bed. The stress of the merger and Stefan's fear of commitment had him in night sweats daily. He couldn't begin to realize Stefan's hesitation to marrying Caroline. Had he bumped his head? Did he not remember a month ago when he had been practically begging him to lie to everyone they knew so that she would be accepted into the Salvatore's home?<p>

He rose from his bed, and got dressed for the day. Glancing around his closet he chose to put on a black long sleeved V-neck and some navy slacks. He wouldn't be going into the office today, so he opted for casual wear. His mother's birthday was the day after tomorrow, and she would be expecting him to be as involved as ever with the arrangements. Since he had known of her scheming ways, he'd chosen to stay at the mansion for a few days. Normally he would be in his apartment across from Salvatore Industries, but when Laura needed him he made every attempt to be there for her. After all Giuseppe always seemed to find a reason to distance himself from these parties, even if they were important to Laura. So it was up to Damon to keep him and his mother happy in whatever way possible; even if that meant planning and ordering all the trappings for the main event.

The rest of the morning ran across as a surreal blur. Servants were hired, guest's lists were made, and soon the mansion was filled with hurried bodies. Trucks lined the Salvatore Mansion drive way as tables and chairs arrived for the courtyard. Flower trucks followed in pursuit, and the only moment that stopped Damon in his tracks was when he had gone to get his mother's birthday gift in the backseat of the Benz, only to discover Stefan and Elena in the driveway next to his brother's car.

At first glance he had assumed it was just another one of Stefan's many conquests. _Jeez_ he thought, _you're engaged and already moving in on other territory_. He mused that he really should warn Caroline about his brother's flighty nature.

Until he heard the girl laugh, and then something caused him to stop still in his tracks.

Taking another look at the girl, he noticed long brown hair and olive skin glistening in the sun. He knew he had only ever seen skin like that once, and it belonged to a girl that had tormented his thoughts for years. As he recognized her, Damon's words got lost in his throat. He knew who she was, and it hadn't been just another girl. It was his girl. Elena.

"Elena, you're back." Damon said finding his voice, and striding towards her while giving her a charming smile.

"Hello Damon." Elena answered hesitantly turning towards him.

Their eyes locked and for one moment he could've sworn his heart stopped beating. She was absolutely breathtaking. Paris had served her well as she stood before him a complete transformation from the girl he had once known. When he'd last seen her she had been a shy shell of a girl. Now she stood before him a woman holding herself up in a way that seemed confident. He took appreciation in admiring her knee length golden dress that hugged her form enhancing her natural curves.

Damon continued smiling as he made his way to the car. Appearing to seem distracted on his task, while in reality her presence was driving him crazy with need.

"Welcome home." He stated.

Elena blushed as he strode passed her, and noticed Stefan across from her with a similar expression etched across his face.

"Thank you." She replied, smiling back at him causing his knees to go weak.

"Wait…Elena?" Stefan stated still sounding confused.

"Did you have a good time in Paris?" Damon asked as she removed her sunglasses and he got lost in her brown eyes. He had missed those eyes. The ones he had longed to see into for months.

"Yes", she said curtly, standing beside Stefan's porche. She seemed distracted by Stefan's gaze as he continued to repeat her name.

"Elena?" Stefan said again. Damon found it annoying that he seemed to stay glued on the spot in front of her.

"You look all grown up. This look suits you."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Elena said, her eyes moving over to Stefan's.

"You should take it as a compliment of the highest order." Damon declared moving toward the Benz to finally retrieve the package in his trunk.

"Elena?" he Stefan exclaimed again, realization hitting his eyes.

"Why does he keep saying that?" he finally asked. Bewildered at the fact that Stefan had been talking to Elena at all. Looking up from the package in his hand, he finally noticed Stefan's penetrating stare, and Elena's moony eyes fanning across his features.

Suddenly a conclusion hit him as he finally grasped what had been going on before he arrived outside.

Damon knew his brother well, and had been around him enough times to know when he was on the prowl for a woman's affections. Unfortunately for him, Stefan appeared to be hitting on Elena right in front of him. Damon's blood boiled, as he watched Stefan invite her to their mother's party, and watched her walk away towards the garage.

"No." Damon declared staring into his brother's eyes with a rage he barely recognized.

"What? I can't invite an old friend over for a party?" Stefan said, playing innocent.

"No." Damon stated for a final time adding an icy glare. Not only was Stefan throwing away a possible business opportunity and a committed relationship, he appeared to be in pursuit of what was his.

Elena Gilbert, Damon was determined, was not and would never be a conquest for his little brother.

"This is not your concern brother." Stefan spat heading towards the door to go inside.

"She _is_ my concern." He said to himself, as Stefan walked into the house.

_She always has been and always will be, _he thought as he made his way inside the house following his brother, and attempting to stop himself from dropping the gift in his hands, dreading the mess he knew was to come.

**********************AUTHORS NOTE**********************************************************

**Well well Elena's back and look who finally decides to notice her…Stefan.**

**Don't worry he'll only be a distraction to her for another chapter or so, and then Damon will make his move. **

**Sure hope you're enjoying the story! To those of you who know the Sabrina movie, I did cut the Stefan/Elena meeting scene. I really just didn't feel like showing it in this particular chapter. I might later on. For now just enjoy the read.**

**Be good and review! Thanks! ~iHeart1202**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

_The night of the Party..._

Elena had never felt more alive. She stood in a floor length strapless mermaid gown that sparkled like diamonds. The black lace material formed her curvaceous body, and for the very first time, she felt beautiful. She'd spent her whole life waiting to go to a Salvatore party, and now she was invited. Not just by anyone but by Stefan himself. Her mind almost couldn't process the joy she felt in her heart. Since meeting him yesterday she'd been giddy with happiness. She knew he was engaged, but she couldn't help herself. Somewhere along the way hope had sprung up within her chest that he might finally want her back too.

Although he didn't know who she'd been when they met, he still seemed interested. Their entire encounter had been him digging to find out who she was. He'd called her beautiful, something she never thought he would say to her. When she'd stated she knew of his engagement he had said, "Well we're both very busy people and we haven't exactly set a date yet. Besides she's out of town at the moment."

She took this to mean things weren't as serious as they seemed. Finally when they'd arrived at the mansion he'd discovered her identity, but not by her. Damon had taken one glance at her and knew who she was.

The simple realization haunted Elena, for she remembered very clearly their last encounter at the pool. She thought about that moment almost every night, but she did her best to stuff it down. Reminding herself that it was Stefan she wanted, and not Damon.

Shaking her head free of these thoughts she strode forward towards the lights and music in the courtyard. Tonight she would arrive to the party unaccompanied. However, she didn't seem to stay alone for long as Stefan instantly materialized at her side.

"Elena you look breathtaking." He said, hooking his arm with hers and leading her into the party. Hundreds of noisy people stood around them, and yet she only seemed to hear the beating of her own heart.

"I'm so nervous." Elena stated as Stefan continued waving and saying hello to everyone around them. Elena wished she had paid more attention to their names, her mind was a complete and total blur.

"Here have some of this, it should help." Stefan said grabbing two champagne flutes and handing her one to drink. She hastily grabbed the glass, tipping it back and appreciating the smooth cool liquid as it filled her body with warmth.

Soon she was dancing with Stefan and he was whispering sweet words into her ear. She could barely remember ever feeling so desired.

"I don't think you realize what you've done to me." He said pulling her closer.

"What have I done?" Elena asked, hanging on his every word.

"You're dazzling. Suddenly back in my life and dazzling. Don't you see? You're changing everything." He said leaning down and gently kissed the nape of her neck.

Elena's body shivered as goosebumps appeared on her skin.

"Oh Stefan, I wish we hadn't lost so much time."

"Me too, I have so much I want to know about you.I want to see you. I feel like I never really have. Let's go somewhere else where we can talk."

Elena looked at him saying, "We are talking."

"I meant alone. I want to talk to you where we can really talk."

Elena, having watched him for years knew what he was doing. He would somehow talk her into a one-night stand. Deep down she knew this idea should have been revolting, but she had convinced herself she wanted this. Soon she found herself saying, "The rose garden, it has to be the rose garden. You'll go get a bottle of champagne and put the glasses in the back pockets of your jacket. Then you'll join me and we'll slow dance to a song from the orchestra."

"I don't think I have back pockets to my jacket." He said smiling, "You were paying attention."

With that he left her hurrying to the drink stand, while Elena muttered to herself, "You'll get the glasses, we'll dance all night and then…I'll wake up."

* * *

><p>Although Elena seemed to be having the night of her life, somewhere in a not so distant window stood Damon Salvatore, and he was very put out.<p>

This night had not gone at all according to his plan. He'd just spent the majority of his mother's birthday party selling the idea of the merger to countless business associates. Only to discover that his brother was hitting on the chauffer's daughter right in front of his prospective future in-laws. Seeing as how this was a billion dollar deal, he wasn't too keen on Stefan throwing away his chances at success. The idea that it was Elena was just the cherry on top of this hideous sundae. Apologizing to the businessmen gathering around his merchandise he had called Stefan inside.

Luckily, he hadn't been alone in the intervention, Laura also had a few choice words to say to her youngest son.

"Stefan what are you doing?" she demanded striding inside the study and locking the door behind the three of them. This conversation was the last thing their guests needed to hear.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan spat.

"You're future in laws are here, and you are hustling the Chauffer's daughter." Laura cried.

"Oh come on." Stefan said scoffing and reaching for the door handle. "I don't have time for this."

"Stefan you're like my own son."

"I am your son mom." He stated.

"Exactly. I worked twenty one hours of hard labor to get you into this world, and this is how you repay me?"

"I think you're over-reacting, we're just dancing."

"Stop dancing!" she exclaimed.

Damon interjected. "Stefan we can't afford for you to be dancing with other girls. Especially when your prospective in laws and business associates are standing right on our doorstep."

"I don't care." Stefan stated moving towards the fireplace and looking into the flames. Damon noted that he seemed pensive, and for the first time fear gripped him as he heard Stefan's next words uttered.

"I think I'm falling in love with her."

"Who? Elena?" Laura asked in shock.

"I know it seems crazy but she stirs something in me, something I've never felt before."

Damon's fists clenched as he heard Stefan's words. What gave him the right to suddenly swoop in and take her now? He'd been the one to be there for every other girl, to tell him to strike when he needed to strike, but this was ridiculous. He wouldn't stand for this kind of behavior anymore. Too much was riding on this business deal, and for once it wasn't just about his feelings for Elena.

Looking at Stefan's back, Damon noticed two protruding shapes poking out of the bottom half of his jacket. Luckily, after studying Stefan's behavior for years he knew what this meant. Stefan had glasses for the Rose Garden in his pockets, but Damon was never going to let him get there.

"Just sit down Stefan." Damon said motioning for the chair next to him.

Stefan, thinking about other things had of course forgotten that he had the glasses in his back pockets. Looking at Damon he nodded, and went to sit down. The moment he sat instantaneous pain showed on Stefan's face as the sound of shattered glass filled the room.

"AARRRGGGHH" Stefan groaned out, "The glasses! I sat on the glasses!"

"What's happeneing? Stefan dear, how did glasses get on the chair?" Laura cried, trying to find an answer to her sons' sudden pain.

"Never mind how, just help me!" Screamed Stefan.

Damon hushed his mother saying, "Never mind how, just go call the doctor!"

"Damon, Elena…she's waiting for me." Stefan ground out through pain.

"Don't worry I'll take care of her." He said, and finding a moment through the caos went to go find the beautiful girl waiting for him in the rose garden.

* * *

><p>Elena stood in the garden next to the fountain absorbing the beauty around her. Twinkle lights lined the vines, and the walkpath around the garden, while a fountain flowed beautifully in the center. She felt as though she were standing in a fairytale, just waiting for her prince charming to show up with the drinks.<p>

Hearing footsteps approaching behind her, Elena turned around expecting to see Stefan. Instead she was shocked to see Damon, holding flute glasses in one hand with a bottle of champagne in another.

"Damon?" Elena asked, confused by the sudden turn of events. "Where is Stefan?"

"Oh he had a little mishap with some champagne flutes…he sat on them."

"Oh my goodness! Should I go make sure he's ok?" elena asked, panic lining her voice.

"Well he's on his way to the ER, I'm sure he'll be just fine. Come on, you shouldn't have to spoil the rest of your night just because of him. Don't make me drink alone."

Elena knew that she should be walking away, finding Stefan to make sure he was alright, but there was something about Damon's eyes. When she looked at him she could almost feel his need for her rush through the room, and suddenly she found she didn't want to be anywhere else.

"Alright I'll stay." She said, taking the glass from Damon, and drinking a sip of the cool liquid.

"I have a message from Stefan." Damon said taking the glass away, and pulling her close. "He wanted to make sure you had a chance to dance."

Elena gasped at his forward gesture but seemed to melt instantly as her eyes found his. Piercing baby blues looked into her soft brown ones, and his beauty transfixed her. She suddenly realized she'd never really looked at Damon before now. She was sure she'd seen his face a thousand times, but what was this chiseled jaw, and beautiful contrasting dark raven hair? Had she been so blind before now? Her body was tingling as his hand caressed the side of her waist, and his other held her hand in his. His hands were strong and firm, as if he could hold her there dancing with him forever.

"I almost forgot, the other half of the message from Stefan." Damon stated as he leaned in, and pressed his lips hard onto hers. Elena stilled, feeling his soft lips move against hers, she stood transfixed on the spot not knowing what to do. Damon sensing her hesitancy moved his hand up to cup the back of her neck, and slid his tongue across her lips, asking for entrance. Soon, Elena's resolve fell away, her mind went blank, and she was suddenly kissing him back. Her body became pliant against his and her mouth opened further, welcoming him in. She felt his body trembling under hers and slowly felt his hand creep south of her waistline towards her backside. This seemed to awaken her senses as she suddenly stepped back in shock.

"Don't worry, its all in the family." He said, as her hand lifted up and struck him clean across the face.

"Ahh!" Damon yelled as he stepped back looking into Elena's face in horror. He couldn't believe she's slapped him. No one ever had.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that, its just that I wasn't expecting you to…" Elena spoke out, feeling vulnerable and confused.

"Its alright I can see you've changed quite a bit since the last time we met. At least this time I had some clothes on." He said smirking, and reminding her of the night at the pool.

"Oh please don't remind me, I was so embarrassed, I just wanted to die. Sort of like I do now. I'm sorry Damon, I should be going." She said turning to leave.

"Elena, wait." Damon said, grabbing her wrist and holding her there.

"Please don't go. I know I have your handprint across my face at the moment, and I've been a bit fresh tonight, but I really want you to stay. Believe it or not, I missed you." Damon declared, venerable and terrified he waited for her words.

"I wish I could but I really should be getting back. I'll come by tomorrow to check on Stefan." She said hoping to remind him who she was really there for. Damon nodded silently as if in understanding, and Elena hurried along back up the path towards the garage.

After she had gone, Damon stood there, his hands in his pockets waiting. He knew he should have been mad as hell, but he knew one thing was certain. Elena Gilbert had kissed him back tonight, and whether she wanted to admit it or not, she'd wanted him and he'd felt it. Damon smiled, knowing that after all this time he'd finally learned to love.

*************NOTE*******************

**DELENA SCENE! Hope you enjoyed it as there are many more to come. ;)**

**Be good and review!**

****Next scene to reveal Damon's sneak ploy to get Elena alone…and it is so good...**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

Elena awoke the next morning with the memory of Damon's lips on hers. Her mind wouldn't stop jumping to their shared moment in the rose garden. She opened her eyes and stared up into the ceiling, perplexed and bewildered. She couldn't explain to herself why she had enjoyed Damon's kiss. A part of her felt that it had been almost forced, as if he hadn't wanted to. Until the rest of her screamed that she didn't care, and that she'd spend the rest of her life finding out why he unraveled her this way just so she could feel that way again. It was a dizzying spiral she had set up, and the only thing she could think of to break the cycle was to go and see Stefan.

After all he had been her one soul reason for even being in the rose garden in the first place. She had wanted him all her life, and he had finally shown interest. Now she was kissing his brother? She couldn't bare it.

Throwing off her covers Elena stood and went to her closet grabbing an outfit from Paris. She needed to feel beautiful today, especially if she was going to be seeing Stefan. Pulling out a silk camisole and some tight jeans she set off to the mansion to have a discussion with Stefan.

As she strode across the grounds she couldn't help but rehearse what she would say. _'It didn't mean anything to me…" but it had._

'_I pushed him away immediately…' but she hadn't._

In fact the more and more she puzzled over how to break this news to Stefan, the more she realized she couldn't tell him at all. Not because she was a coward, but because for the first time she didn't know how she felt. The thought alone was maddening and yet when she reached Stefan's room, she was relieved to see a familiar face, set with blue eyes watching her from a distance. She had walked up the winding staircase only to be confronted with the one person she least and most wanted to see.

Damon stood next to the door, a careful smile played across his lips as she approached him. She remembered this look; it was the same as when he would try to sneak a cookie from the cookie jar when they were kids.

"Elena, good morning." He said walking towards her to greet her. Gently he leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek. A casual greeting to the naked eye, but she noticed that he lingered, inhaling her scent and her eyes met his soon after. Elena tried to fight the immediate heat she felt, but found that it was impossible. She wanted him, and the thought terrified her.

"Hello Damon, I'm here to see Stefan is he awake?" she said stepping back from Damon and reaching for the door.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Damon replied.

"What do you mean?" Elena inquired, looking questioningly at Damon while wondering what he could possibly say to make her regret this decision.

"Stefan's not…how do I put this? Coherent at the moment. The doctor has him on some pretty heavy medication. He's not exactly himself." He stated, placing his hand over hers on the knob and pushing it away.

"I just need to see that he's alright."

"That won't be necessary, Caroline is in there taking very good care of him." He said, putting and emphasis on his fiancé's name, and grinning from ear to ear.

"They've sent you to deal with me haven't they?" she asked folding her arms and staring him down.

"Who's 'they'?"

"Like a lawyer in a movie. He goes to the unsuitable waitress or chauffer's daughter and says they'll pay her $100,000 to stay away from their son. No she says, $150,000."

"A million." Damon stated looking into her eyes with certainty.

"No." she said moving back towards the stairs to leave.

"No self respecting lawyer would offer less." Damon stated.

"No self respecting waitress…would take it." She stated looking boldly into his eyes.

"Good, that's what I hoped you would say." He said.

Elena having enough of Damon's theatrics turned around to head back down the steps when she paused by the rail and said, "I've loved him all my life."

"Have you?" Damon said behind her, his voice sounded harsh as though she had stabbed him.

Elena turned to look into his eyes. They were filled with pain, and she felt obligated to add, "I thought I was over it."

"Surprise, surprise. It's always going to be Stefan." Damon stated bending to look down and ruffle his hair. It was amazing how much like a boy he looked in that moment.

"That doesn't bother you?" Elena asked intrigued by his answer.

"Bother me? Why should it? Just because I kissed you last night?" he said looking into her eyes with as much heat as she'd begun to felt welling within her at his proximity.

"That when I held you in my arms it felt as if I had reached the epitome of a fulfilled life? Oh no Elena, I wouldn't say that it bothers me. It tortures me."

He said stepping towards her and grasping her arms with his hands.

"Let me make you forget him Elena. Let me show you what you could have. He doesn't know who you are, but I do. Let me prove it to you." Damon asked in earnest. Elena could barely think. His fingers were now creating circles over her arms and lifting to cradle her head in his hands. Before she knew what was happening her eyes were resting on his lips, begging for him to kiss her once more. She practically moaned for it.

"Ok." She said, and it was all he'd needed as he bent down and kissed her passionately. Elena felt his lips form to hers, felt his hard body pressed against her own, and for the first time couldn't care less about Stefan Salvatore.

* * *

><p>Damon practically devoured Elena as he sunk into her kiss. Her soft lips moved under his and he couldn't seem to get enough of her. It was as if she was his oxygen. He refused to waste a moment of it.<p>

He couldn't believe that just two hours earlier he had been arguing with his parents about her. In particular how to get rid of her. Giuseppe had seen Elena as and instant threat to the Salvatore fortune, and called Damon in early this morning to for an impromptu meeting. Laura had been dragged in as well, allowing for a majority of the Salvatore legacy to be in the same room at the same time, which was in and of itself a rarity. Damon had laughed off his father's concerns, believing that he might have in fact changed Elena's mind about whom she wanted to be with.

"I don't care who she wants, as long as it doesn't interfere with this merger. Damon, our entire company is riding on this power play. Stefan has to marry Caroline, or the deals off. Bill has already threatened the merger from the stunt he pulled last night."

"What do you want me to do about it father?" Damon asked feeling agitated. He never liked his father's tactics, and this one he liked least of all. Using his own son as a pond in his own game was revolting.

"We need you to be a distraction." His mother said, leaning over his fathers desk and snipping off the end of his cigar.

"A distraction to who? Elena?" Damon asked, not quite sure what they were getting at.

"Exactly. If she's out of the picture then Stefan won't need to have doubts anymore. I'm counting on you to take care of it. Offer her riches, take her to the lake house, fill her mind with sweet nothings, pay her off, or whatever it is you have to do. Simply keep her away from Stefan."

Damon had of course agreed, but not because it had been his fathers wishes. No, he had agreed because for the first time, his mother had given him the green light to do the one thing he had always wanted to. That was to woo Elena Gilbert, and he would do it proudly.

At the moment he seemed to be doing a fairly good job of it, as her hands wound themselves in his hair and her body trembled against his.

Unfortunately their kiss was interrupted by a clumsy fall from one of the maids. It was Bonnie, heading up the stairs for another round of Stefan's painkillers. She hadn't been expecting to see a show like the one Damon and Elena were giving her. Damon smirked and stepped away from Elena regretfully, while Bonnie seemed to shoot Elena look of pure horror.

"Excuse me sir, I didn't realize I would be interrupting anything." She said reaching for the pill bottles on the floor in front of them.

"No harm done Bonnie, we were just leaving." Damon announced grabbing Elena's hand and dragging her downstairs. Elena followed him willingly and he couldn't stop the joy from seizing his heart at the warm feel of her hand in his.

Stopping at the foot of the stairs, Damon turned once more to a breathless Elena.

"That was embarrassing." She said turning red and looking at the floor.

"Oh, she'll get over it, and besides we have more things to worry about today than Bonnie catching us kissing." He declared, slipping his hand under her chin and moving it upward, to give her another swift soft peck.

"What would that be Mr. Salvatore?"

"I am going to kidnap you for the weekend Ms. Gilbert." He stated pulling her close.

"Oh, is that right? And where pray will you be taking me?" she added, playing along with what she appeared to think was a ruse.

"The lake house. Mother said it was in desperate need of some TLC, and I think we are just what the doctor ordered. What do you say Elena?"

He paused as he took in her comical quizzical look. He knew she might not go for it, but Laura had said to distract her, and distract her is exactly what he was going to do.

"Sounds wonderful, when do we leave?" she said with a smile.

"How long will it take you to get packed?" he asked,

"About an hour." she replied, her eyes filled with lust.

"Perfect." he said, leaning in once more to seal her lips with a tender kiss.

*****AUTHORS NOTE******  
><strong>Well there you have it, the long awaited update. Hope it didn't disappoint ;) A lake house DELENA scene is coming and I can't wait to write it! Hope you are enjoying the read!<strong>

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

Elena rushed through her closet attempting to find something suitable to wear for her stolen weekend with Damon.

Damon…

She still couldn't believe that after all this time, he could be the one to make her knees go weak. Suddenly she felt foolish wasting all those years on Stefan. After all, he couldn't care less about where she was right now; he was too busy with his fiancé. Elena couldn't think of a better distraction to her bleeding heart than Damon. He was handsome, a little rough around the edges, and still such a mystery to her. He intrigued her psyche and she found herself bewildered by his instant attraction to her. She wondered if it was because of her change of appearance or if he'd felt this way for a while. She longed to know, and decided she would soon figure out a way to find out.

Grabbing for the final outfit to complete her weekend ensembles she packed it into her suitcase on the bed. Zipping up her bags she felt almost giddy with excitement, and welcoming the day ahead.

* * *

><p>Damon was floored. As he stood in his closet staring at a wall of white shirts he couldn't believe what he was packing his bags for: a romantic weekend with Elena Gilbert.<p>

He seemed to have had this dream for years. Yet somehow he always pictured it much differently. It wasn't due to a distraction, and certainly not a way for his parents to get what they wanted. He just wanted it to be about them, and now it seemed tainted somehow. He sighed grabbing a few more needed essentials and tucked them into his leather bag. Smirking he walked across the room to his end table and opened the drawer. Reaching down he grabbed the squares of foil he hoped to use soon, and tucked one in his pocket while the rest made their way into his suitcase. One could never be too careful about safe sex, he thought and he hoped this weekend would prove not to disappoint.

Damon reached for his bags as he heard a soft knock on his bedroom door, maybe I'll be using them sooner than I thought he mused waiting to see Elena behind him.

"That was fast." He stated turning around to find Laura Salvatore in the doorway.

"Mother, " he said in shock, "I wasn't expecting you."

"I noticed. I have a request for you while you're up at the Lake house this weekend."

"Aren't I doing enough of your errands lately?" Damon asked picking up his bags and walking towards the door.

"Not so fast," she said putting up a hand to stop him. He stilled and his arms sagged waiting to leave.

"You're going to ask Elena to take pictures of the Lake house for me this weekend."

"Why? Is it up for auction? Did your bridge club finally find a new place to stow their yacht?" Damon said bemused. The last thing he wanted to be kept busy with other things while he was with Elena.

"Very funny. I'm selling it. You're father thought it best to get a heads up on our real-estate options while we're still above water."

Damon nearly dropped his bags.

"Well mom your confidence in me is overwhelming." Damon spat. He knew what this meant. Giuseppe didn't think he could keep Elena busy enough to distract her so he'd resorted to other tactics.

"Now come on Damon, you know I had nothing to do with this. Your father simply wants to cover the bases. We could be in a lot of trouble if this merger doesn't go through."

"No I understand, he doesn't think I can do it. He doesn't believe that I have what it takes to be a distraction to Elena."

"That's ludicrous, why would he even ask if he didn't think you would be capable?"

"Because he's waiting for me to fail, so saint Stefan so he can confirm all his doubts about him accepting me into the business. You know he'd rather Stefan become CEO than me admit it." Damon said leaning over his mother. She looked fearful, as if he would hit her. Tears began to well up in her eyes and Damon found himself dropping his bags to hold her.

"Oh Damon." She said, sobbing into his blazer, "I never understood it not once. You work so hard for him, and you've proven your loyalty countless times. I know he's hurt you, but know this," she stated looking up into her eldest son's eyes. "I know you are capable, and I trust you whole heartedly. Just please don't let this get in the way of your happiness darling."

"I won't mom, I promise." He stated giving her a kiss on the forehead.

She sighed and stepped back looking his appearance over. He'd donned on a navy blazer and white t-shirt, with a belt and light washed blue jeans. She decided the look would do for his weekend trip. Her son could be quite handsome when he wanted to be. Something told her this opportunity was something he'd been waiting for, for awhile now."

"You have a good time son. I'll see you on Monday."

Damon leaned down to pick up his bags, and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry, I plan to." He stated walking out the doors and down the stairs to his perfect getaway.

* * *

><p>After meeting Elena in the driveway, and packing up their trunk they sank into the back seat of the Benz together. Elena found it awkward being so close to someone she had such an attraction to but knew so little about. Damon had always been someone who seemed guarded and she'd always feared of getting too close. Now she sat next to him, her father driving them to the Salvatore Jet, and he was reaching for her hand. It felt so warm and wide in hers. She decided she liked the feel of it, and didn't pull away.<p>

Turning towards her, Damon spoke asking, "Did you bring your camera?"

Elena looked at him startled. She didn't remember telling him she had a camera, but she had indeed packed it for the trip. She knew the atmosphere would be perfect for her active artistic mind.

"As a matter of fact yes, I have." She stated looking at him questioningly. "How did you know I took pictures?" she inquired.

"I know many things about you Elena." Damon replied.

His response made Elena tingle all over and she sighed as he squeezed her hand. She looked up to the front of the vehicle where Grayson's expression had become one of a bemused nature. She wondered what he could be so happy about.

"Mother wants us to take pictures of the place, you know the kind that make it look bigger than it is? Apparently they're considering selling it."

"Oh that's too bad." Replied Elena, "But I'm glad to help in anyway I can."

"Thank you." Damon said lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it tentatively. Elena felt her heart skip a beat as they turned down the winding road to their destination.

A few moments later it seemed, they had arrived to the Salvatore Jet where they were accompanied by personal flight attendants. Elena walked onto the plane in awe. Everything surrounding her was so grand that she barely knew how to react. The jet was lined with comfortable seating and plush leather seats for them. An attendant buckled her belt for her as she asked Damon what he would like to drink.

"Bourbon, neat. Elena?" he asked.

"White wine would be lovely." She said, and the blonde woman instantly disappeared from sight.

Sinking into the chairs she noted that they faced each other, and wondered how she was going to handle Damon's piercing blue stare as they made their way to the coast. She practically sighed with relief as he pulled out his briefcase and pulled out papers.

"What are those for?" she asked.

"Paperwork for the merger, don't worry I won't take too long." He said, glancing down at the paperwork from Forbes Magazine with apparent distaste.

"What about the time we saved taking the jet?" Elena asked, smirking.

"I'm saving it for later."

"No you're not." She said, understanding his need to be busy. Something told her he wasn't used to sharing his time with others, especially women.

She leaned back and enjoyed the ride, occupying herself with a magazine, sipping her wine, and occasionally watching Damon work. The hours passed and she noticed his intense concentration, and that he would bite his lip in frustration occasionally. She was surprised about the reaction that simply function had on her. Her center ached just seeing it. She quickly decided her current distraction with the magazine wasn't working so she decided to bother him some more.

"Damon…" she practically cooed.

"Yes." he drawled out smirking and looking up into her brown eyes.

"Are you excited to be traveling back to the Lake house?" She asked, leaning over so that her face was inches away from his.

"Only about the company." He stated. His gaze crawled over her as Elena felt every nerve ending ignite remembering their kiss that morning. She hadn't wanted him to stop, and now she longed for him to do it again. Reaching down she undid her seatbelt and leaned forward more, craning her neck towards his. Damon got the message quickly and grasped her head in between his hands again, his pen dropping to the floor.

"Oh Elena you'll be my undoing." He said leaning in.

"I'm counting on it." She replied, throwing the papers to the floor, and straddling his lap, as his mouth claimed hers. Elena's heart nearly beat out of her chest as his hands quickly left her neck to travel to the buttons on her black chemise. Damon's lips left hers soon after trailing kisses down her neck and meeting in the valley of her breasts. Elena moaned with desire as she felt his length hardening below her core. She yearned to set it free, and throw caution to the wind.

"You're so beautiful." He exclaimed undoing the last button of her top, and throwing it to the floor. Craving his kiss, she bent to capture his lips with hers once more, until a loud sound startled her and she woke up.

It was the seatbelt signal and Elena had fallen asleep in front of Damon. Straightening herself she glanced across to find Damon still at work, and her top still firmly buttoned. She breathed a sigh knowing this would be a very long trip, and that Damon Salvatore would in fact be _her _undoing.

*******AUTHORS NOTE********

**OK I know that was a little saucy…maybe I'll change this to a M rated fanfic…sorry about the intense daydream. Its really only a taste of whats to come. Hope you're enjoying the read! ~iHeart1202**

**Read/Review :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

Elena and Damon arrived at the Lake House in mid after noon feeling apprehensive about the weekend with their own agendas. Damon tipped the taxi driver who had given them a ride from the airport, and had taken his and Elena's bags in his hands. He stood before her walking towards the Lake House and all Elena could think about was how odd this all seemed. She had always envisioned herself going here with Stefan and now here she stood ready for a weekend with Damon. This was all happening so fast, and whatever Damon had in mind she wasn't ready for more at the moment.

The dream she had had about them had thrown her. Never in her life had she anticipated feeling this way about Damon. His very presence seemed to ignite something in her she had never felt before. It was foreign and exciting, and Elena was completely terrified. As they entered the house Elena took in the view. The home was completely breath taking with classic wooden features and luxurious embellishments. Pricy white furniture illuminated the living area complete with a fireplace and a white rug. There were flowers on almost every surface, and a rich perfume filled the air. She smelled gardenias, her favorite flower, and wondered if it was Damon's doing or simply the florist wanting to bring in the scent. Her favorite part of the home was the floor to ceiling windows that framed the living area, and dinning room so the inhabitants could look out onto the lake without ever having to leave the house.

"Is it always like this?" Elena asked as Damon came up beside her.

"I wouldn't know I haven't been here in ages." He declared.

"How can you have a house like this and never come here?"

"I don't know, I guess its because…I've never had anyone to share it with." He said.

Elena saw the look on Damon's face and her thrill vanished in an instant. He turned away from her, lost in thought, his gaze penetrating the window, and his arms coming up to cross over his chest. He had left their bags by the front door, and Elena was surprised to discover his somber demeanor. She realized she had never seen Damon look this way, tragically beautiful and venerable. His blue eyes matching the sky, and his dark raven hair falling in front of his face. Elena found she could almost make out a trace of the boy he once was in childhood. Taking advantage of the moment Elena bent down to retrieve her camera bag and discretely take it out. Before he could stop her she snapped a photo of him standing in front of the window lost in thought.

Hearing the sound of the camera Damon came out of his thoughts and turned to look at her. Her breath caught at his penetrating gaze and she nearly melted into a puddle on the floor when he smiled at her.

"Taking some pictures already are we?" he said strolling toward her.

"Well that is the reason I'm here is it not?" Elena said with a smirk clicking another picture of him.

"Not me the house, please." Damon said gesturing around him.

"You're in the house, it humanizes it." She said, stepping around him to click a few more shots, as he followed her around the house. "I don't like having pictures of me taken. I come off looking depressed." He stated as they reached the back door to the deck. She lowered her camera at that and looked at him seriously.

"Are you depressed?" she inquired. He seemed to be at the moment, which startled her. As kids Damon had always had a carefree nature, but as they'd grown he become cold and distant. She hadn't known how to act around him, and the feeling was quickly returning.

"Maybe that's not exactly the right word." He said going over to the window to look out once more towards the lake.

"What is the right word?" she questioned waiting impatiently for his response. She soon found she was waiting for him to say something about wasting his time, but instead he responded with,

"I don't know, lonely I guess."

Elena caught herself almost smiling at that notion. She'd never thought of Damon as lonely before. He always seemed to gain what he needed to fill that void. She'd heard about the countless women he'd exploited throughout their teenage years, and she'd known he'd seemed distracted, but never lonely. The idea surprised her.

"You think that's funny?" he added looking at her.

She shrugged, not knowing what to say to him.

"No I suppose it is a ridiculous idea. Damon Salvatore is lonely. Doesn't quite roll off the tongue like it's supposed to. Come on lets go get some pictures outside." He said turning the knob on the back door and leading her out onto the deck. The sun was just over the water, and the sight was spectacular. Elena raised her camera up to see what the best angle would be to shoot for. She understood that Damon's mother was selling the place and she wanted to give the house its best selling point.

"Do you want a view from the place?" she said looking across the water.

"Uh sure." He said, clearly only focused on her.

"Which one?" she said with a cocky smile. The lake circled around the house, and she wanted to be sure to get the best one.

"All of them." He stated.

"More isn't always better Damon, sometimes its just more. Pick one." She said unwrapping her camera around her self and handing him the camera. He reached for it nervously.

"Uh…I don't know about this."

"Come on, just have a look. Find the best one."

"Ok…" he said raising the camera to his eye and looking through it. He circled around the lake, until the lens landed on Elena looking out across the water. She felt him take the shot, and blushed. Now they had both taken pictures of each other.

"What kind of girl, goes away with a man she barely knows?" he said softly, almost to himself.

"Everytime I take a picture I'm surprised." She said reaching out and grabbing the camera back from Damon. He handed it over instantly and purposefully grazed her hand as he listened to her.

"It's like finding yourself in the middle of a story, like you just did. 'What kind of girl, goes away with a man she barely knows?' I think I've been taking pictures all my life long before I ever had a camera." She said, and looking up at Damon. She noticed his breath catch at her words, and watched as he took a step towards her. Reaching out he took the camera from her hands and gently placed it on the railing.

"Elena, are you happy being here with me?" he asked tentatively.

"Well yes, its just all happened so fast."

"Then lets take our time. There's no rush, really." He said licking his lips and looking at hers. She felt her knees go weak with desire.

"Ok, we'll take our time." She said leaning in, her lips grazing his softly. She took pleasure in hearing him sigh into the kiss as if he had been waiting for her to do it all day.

Pulling back she brought her hand up to stroke the hair off of his face. His eyes, which had been looking into hers, closed with pleasure as she stroked his hair.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Elena asked feeling a strange pull towards him that she'd never felt before.

"We can have some lunch and you probably want to get a look around the town while you're here," he said, his eyes turning bright. "There's a great little restaurant we can go to, and I can show you around."

"Sure, sounds great." She said taking a step back and heading towards the house. Once they were inside she went to grab her bag. She wanted to change and get into something more fitting for their date.

"I'll just be a minute." She told him, stepping up the stairs with a wide smile.

Damon watched her go as he heard the phone ring by the kitchen. Reaching over the island he answered it, and found it was his mother.

"Hello mother, calling to see if I've succeeded in this little endeavor?" He asked

"No Damon, I know you'll do your best to distract her. I just want to know how you're doing."

"Well so far I think I'm more affected than she is. I damn near cried twice. I'm out of my league here. Are women always this much work?" he asked. He'd never really had a serious relationship that had lasted more than the span of a week. He was running out of how to keep her interested.

"Go out, have some drinks and do some dancing. You should take her bike riding and maybe you can catch some fish while you're there."

At that moment Damon looked up to see Elena descending the stairs in some cut off capris and a fitted long sleeved striped shirt. The material didn't do much to hide her figure and Damon forgot who he was speaking to.

"Sure thing, I'll call you later." He said hanging up the phone and walking to Elena.

"Ready beautiful?" he asked extending his arm for her to take it.

"Ready." She said, letting out a sigh and walking with Damon outside.

"How do you feel about riding the bikes down?"

"I'd love to, I haven't done that since Paris." She said with excitement.

Damon had to stop himself from pulling her to him and kissing her. She looked so happy and was so easy going around him that he knew if he were to act on his intentions now they would never make it anywhere other than the bedroom.

"Perfect, then follow me." He said confidently taking pleasure in every moment he had next to Elena Gilbert.

*****AUTHORS NOTE**********

**Ok well I chose to keep it T for now…I'm thinking I like the idea of them taking their time, but there will be some more heated scenes coming incase I have some readers that are wanting to know. Please keep reading and reviewing I really do enjoy your comments! Thanks again!**


End file.
